My L
by nikkivarsani
Summary: Someones after them all for reasons unknown. The close knitted elite mafia family from London are all hiding something from eachother which is destined to destroy them all. Bella and Rosalie, two mysterious sexy women enter the clusterfuck with their own baggage! Not so great at summaries! Give it a go! Cannon pairings Mature and Dark themes AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1 - Clusterfuck

**A/N: First fanfic. Its the edit of 'my L' fanfic that i had attempted, if any one has come across it. This is new and improved. Feed back will be much appreciated. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! that way I know if I should carry on More at the end! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1 - Clusterfuck**

**_"You know it's a bad day when you jump out of bed and miss the floor." _**

**_Anonymous_**

Bella POV

"Slow the fuck down Rose." I shouted.

"Just shut up and hold on tight babe."

This was a typical Bella and Rose day. We have been working in the St Kensington hospital for about a year. Both me and Rose moved out of Newham when we were 16 and went to college and got scholarships to the University of Oxford. I got mine for medicine and she got hers for business management. We both graduated early and now here we are working in one of the most prestigious hospitals in London.

I as a doctor and Rose as the head of the HR department. We had both been picking up extra shifts for the past year as Kensington didn't suit us in the terms of money and Rose never settled for anything less than the best. We live in the eclipse apartments and yes we lived on the top floor in the penthouse. So we have to not only pay for one of the most wanted apartments in Kensington but also had to pay for our own extravagant needs. As you may have noticed we live life king size and nothing here in Kensington is cheap.

So now here we are late again. This will be the fourth time this week and I doubt Dr. Carmen would take a hangover as an excuse.

Rosalie expertly parked the car and got out. We speed walked into the hospital, without getting noticed.

"See you at lunch." Rose called as she headed towards her office.

I walked to my office to find Dr. Carmen standing at the door. She had a frown planted on her face. It seemed to be a permanent fixture these days.

"I'm sorry I was-" I started to apologise.

She cut me off with a simple wave of her hand.

"Get to the OR room now. I'll talk to you and Rose later." She said in her most stern don't fuck with me voice.

I knew there was no point in arguing. My best option now was to do as she told me.

I half ran, half walked to the OR room. It didn't take me long to put my scrubs on and get a quick update on the patient's health. There was about 5 nurses rushing around the OR room. There was one bitch that was hovering over me.

"Fucking move" I said adding a "please", and giving her an innocent smile.

That bitch of a nurse never failed to get on my nerves. The bitch just moved closer. I turned my attention back to the injured patient. I injected it with two doses of penicillin.

"Who's going to be assisting me?" I asked one of the nurses.

_Please don't let it be Dr Pervert._

"Dr James" the nurse said

As if on cue in came Dr. James the fucking pervert, _just my fucking luck._He gave me a smug grin before looking me up and down. We started working on the patient and every now and then his hands would brush mine.

"Sorry," he said.

_Fucking sleazy creep _I tried to keep my distance from him but he just made excuses to come closer. Soon, as the operation was over I left to change out of my scrubs before James could say anything.

I went to the HR offices to meet Rosalie. She was sitting at her desk working. Her glossy blonde hair was in a messy bun. She looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"You look like fucking shit" she said

"Right back at cha...anyways guess who I had assisting me today?"

"Let me guess sleaze ball"

"Yeah...he never stops trying!"

"Well, we have more important things to deal with right now." She says more seriously.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Carmen.

"Girls, come on there is a meeting in the conference room."

"Err fuuuck," Rosalie said.

"Girls, I mean it NOW!"

"Duty calls" I said

We left the room in silence following Dr. Carmen. I looked at Rosalie I could tell she was just as pissed as I was. We both knew that we weren't going to get home until after midnight. When we got to the conference room everyone had already taken their seat. I sat at the far end of the table next to Rosalie. I heard Rosalie groan in disgust. Looking over I noticed James was staring at our tits. _That guy seriously has issues._

Once everyone had quietened down Dr. Carmen, our head doctor, stood up at the front of the room.

"Everyone, I have some bad news I have to leave for a couple of months. My husband has finally agreed to take me on that world tour that I have always been talking about"

The room erupted with a bunch of oooh's and ahhh's. Her face turned bright red making everyone cheer louder. I heard Rose do a wolf whistle.

"Okay, shut up everyone" Dr. Carmen shouted. "As I will be away my replacement will be Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He happens to be one of the most prestigious doctors in London. He has very kindly agreed to replace me at my absence, I expect that all of you will be on your best behaviour towards him and please don't humiliate me. That's all I have to say you all may leave."

We were all very surprised by the short meeting as normally it was so long that by the end of it we would've all been asleep. Everyone stood up and began to leave.

"Hold on, Isabella and Rosalie, I'd like to have a word with you."

_Fuck fuck fuck...I knew it!_

We reluctantly took our seats.

"Dr. Cullen is a very powerful person. I just want to make it clear that you won't be able to sneak off and come back whenever you wish without permission."

"We don't just go off," Rosalie spat back.

"Well, I want you to do as he says. If I hear any complaints, you can kiss this job goodbye."

"I can assure you we will be just fine." I said quickly before Rose could say anything else stupid.

She let out a sigh.

"So, do you girls want to explain why you have been late 4 times this week?"

"Our dog died" Rose said quickly.

I looked at Rose and just raised my eyebrow. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"So I assume that it's your dog that wakes you up in the morning, huh?"

"No-"

"Don't bother, just make sure it doesn't happen again." She cuts in "You may leave now and don't forget."

We both got up and left the room.

"Why did she have to leave now?" Rosalie asked.

"Guess we're back to square one with Dr. Newbie"

"Well, he has a dick so the job is pretty much half done"

"Can we leave now? I'm fucking hungry."

We got into Rosalie's black BMW. I sat on the passenger seat and studied the file I was given today.

"Fucking cunt, for fuck sake!" Rosalie kept muttering.

"What is it?"

"The cunt there keeps cutting me."

"Why don't you go around and overtake him?"

"It's not easy in this shit car."

She flashed a wide grin before pressing on the accelerator. She was going above 200 now. She rolled down the window and stuck out her middle finger at the fucker who was trying to overtake her.

"Fucking rich motherfucker" she shouted.

She drove past his sports car. She made a sharp turn causing me to slam into the door. Fuck, after this hectic day this was the last thing I needed. I quickly put on my seatbelt. After a while she slowed down slightly. She parked the car and we got out.

We headed into the building.

"Hey Prescott," I said as he opened the door for us.

"Bye Prescott," Rosalie said in her girlish manner.

He blushed as we walked away. I went inside the apartment and crashed on the couch as Rosalie got the phone.

"Chinese or Italian?"

"You know we've been eating takeout food for months. It's not healthy."

"Okay Dr. Swan. Do you want to cook?"

"Chinese it is."

I went to my room and took a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas, when I came back out the food had already arrived and Rosalie had already started eating.

"Sorry couldn't wait." Rose said sheepishly.

We both sat down and started eating our noodles. I struggled slightly with my chopsticks. Even after months of Chinese I still hadn't gotten the hang of them.

"I need to talk to you about our job tomorrow." Rosalie said sitting up straight.

"Erh, I'm so tired."

"I know the amount of work we have to do. I'm sure this is child labour."

"Child labour?"

"You know what I mean."

"No one told you to have two jobs."

"What's the fun in just one eh?"

After Rosalie briefed me in the job, I went to my room and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Rose, open the fucking door!"

"You get it." She shouted back sleepily.

I grudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Prescott"

"Who is it?" Rose shouted

She came and joined me at the door.

"Hey Prescott."

I saw Prescott blush. Even with our bed hair we still had a great effect on him and pretty much every other guy.

"What is it?" I asked

"Have you seen the time?"

I glanced at the time. Fuck we were late again. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and pushed her into the shower.

"Thanks Prescott."I shouted.

I got into my shower. Grabbed my clothes and quickly got ready.

"Rose, are you ready yet?"

She came into my room in her 5 inch killer heels. She was wearing a tight white dress that empathised her beautiful curves. Her long wavy blonde hair flowed perfectly down to her shoulders. She looked at me and gave me one of her perfect pouts that made guys go gaga over her. Even though she had dark circles under her icy blue eyes she still looked amazing. I looked in the mirror. I had dark circles under my grey eyes too. I was wearing a black body-con dress that showed my tight arse and sexy curves. My chocolate brown wavy hair was cascading down to my c-cup breasts. I smiled in the mirror. We looked good even though we hadn't had a goodnight sleep for weeks now.

"We look fucking hot!" Rose said vainly.

"I know come on let's go."

We ran down to the lobby bumping into random people from the building. As we made a hurried exit out the door we heard Prescott let out a low whistle. Rosalie rushed to the car, and started moving before I even got in. We were already half an hour late so Rosalie was zooming. She was already way over the speed limit. _Man, this girl can drive._

"Arghh, this car is so shit I really need to get me that Lamborghini Aventador." Rosalie said.

Now I wasn't much of a car person but even I know that that car was way out of our league. The car came to a halt and she got out of the car. I saw that we were standing outside of Starbucks.

"Really Rose?"

"A girl's got to eat?"

I smiled and followed her in. We got our coffee and muffin and left. Even with Rosalie's driving we reached the hospital an hour late. We walked into the hospital.

"You're late" James said.

We walked past him ignoring him.

"You're going to be in so much shit." The bitchy nurse said.

I put out my leg causing her to trip. I gave her a smirk before walking on.

"Girls, in my office."

I turned around to see who it was. The man had dark brown shaggy hair and friendly blue eyes. He looked as if he was in his mid thirties but hell he could pass off as my older brother. He was well built and was wearing black trousers and a scrubs top. This must be the new doctor Dr. Carmen was talking about. Hell she could have warned us that he looked like that._ Dr. Cullen is fucking fit._

We followed him into his office. We sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm sorry we're late." Rose said in her sexy English accent "We had to-"

Dr sexy held up a finger interrupting Rose.

"First of all I don't care why you're late. You'll be making up for it by doing a double shift."

I groaned. We had a party tonight. I put on my most innocent smile.

"But we-"

"Make that another hour."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something.

"Do you want to make that two hours?"

We got up and left the office quietly.

"How didn't he fall for our charm?" I asked Rosalie

"He's gay." She replied simply.

"Yeah probably."

"I'll find out." She says with that devilish grin.

I know that smile...she's up too no good. She skipped to her office while I went to go check on my patients. It was a fairly boring and laid back day. There weren't many new cases and luckily not any emergencies. It was lunch before we knew it. I sauntered my way down to Rose's office to pick her up.

We went to our favourite place 20 minutes away from the hospital. We ordered our usual. Goofed around for a bit and then left slightly earlier than usual. We didn't want to get on Dr. Sexy's bad books again.

As we walked out of the restaurant a man came running past us grabbing my clutch and zooming past us. It took me a second to take it in. Then me and Rose exchanged looks and ran in opposite directions. Heels were definitely not a good idea. In order to catch up to the fucker I had to take my heels off. It didn't take too long to catch up to him as I am pretty fast when it comes down to my personal shit! I saw Rose emerging from the corner with her white pumps in hand. We cornered the fucker and threw in a few blows. Then I grabbed the clutch, we straightened our dresses and put our heels back on. We looked down and power walked back towards the car. Several people were staring at us. We got into the car and realised we're fucking late again. _Just our luck._

We were trying to sneak our way inside when we heard.

"Freeze."

We turned around to see Dr. Sexy walking towards us. This day couldn't get any worse.

"I see one double shift isn't enough for you...all you had to do was ask for another one."

He had to be fucking kidding me!

"It seems like I will be seeing you two around a lot, starting now you two will be taking double shifts for the rest of the week." He gave us a- I don't give a shit- look so we kept our mouths shut and just nodded. He then walked off leaving us gobsmacked.

That day we got home at around 2. We went asleep straight away and made sure to wake up early the following morning. We were luckily on time this time, so far so good. I briefed Dr. Sexy about my patient and he handed me a new case to work on.

Rose went back to her office. I concentrated on my work. After lunch both Rose and I resumed our work. It was around three when I heard voices next door to me.

"Hey old man, how's the work going?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know we're late old man...we should have been here yesterday but hey we're busy men."

"Yeah and we're here now."

I could hear these two talking nonstop. Then I heard Dr. Sexy telling them to quiet the fuck down. _About time!_

They just wouldn't stop. I could hear the two fuckers going on and on and laughing. I was starting to get pissed off actually scratch that I was way beyond pissed now.

I stormed to the next room and I saw 2 men in suits standing there talking to Dr. Sexy. The one on the right had broad shoulders and was well-built. He had brown hair and grey eyes. His Gucci suit was well tailored and stuck to his muscles. The man next to him looked slightly younger. He had the same brown hair but wasn't as built as the man next to him. He was leaner. He had emerald green eyes and the perfect shaped lips. He was wearing a well tailored Gucci suit just like the person standing next to him. I stared at them both, for some reason they looked surprisingly familiar.

Fuck, that's Edward and Emmett Cullen. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

They both turned around and looked towards me. I stood still not able to look away from Edward Cullen's mesmerising eyes. They stood there for a moment and stared at me before walking off. I quickly ran to Rosalie's office to tell her what I had just witnessed. I bumped into her in the corridor.

"Rose, do you know Carlisle-"

"I know!" she shouted.

"They're here."

"Who?"

"Edward and Emmett Cullen."

I pulled her hand and took her to reception where the Cullen brothers were standing.

"Rose, we have to go?"

She stood there and gawped at them completely ignoring me. I couldn't help but admire their beauty too. We were both acting like stupid starstruck teenagers. I looked away from the boys, as hard as it was. I shook Rose back and forth trying to get her attention.

"Rose."

"Man, they're hot." She said not looking away from them.

"Seriously Rose."

"Well, at least we know Dr. Sexy isn't gay."

I smiled at her stupid remark before turning my attention back to the situation we were in.

"We have to go."

She reluctantly looked away and followed me towards the door. We manage to sneak out without getting noticed by anyone. We tend to that often and are quite good at it now too.

_Ninja style damn straight!_

We headed straight towards the derelict building 45 minutes away from the hospital. We got there in no time. We held up our IDs for the guard to see although he knows us very well. We scanned our eyes in the entrance and the door automatically clicked open. We headed straight upstairs to our boss's room. We kick open the door and there we stood in the room where 6 people including our boss was having a meeting. He does not look very happy with our not so professional entrance. Although we did not have time to care about that.

"We work with the Cullen's...I mean Edward and Emmett Cullen's dad Carlisle Cullen is our boss...he is the head doc in our hospital!" I blurt out in a flurry.

"You mean you saw Edward and Emmett Cullen?" Our boss asks slightly amused.

I mean seriously is that all he got from what I said...why isn't he shocked like us!

"Yes, and let me tell you the pictures hardly do them any justice!" Rose adds.

We both grin likes idiots when we think about the boys.

My boss gives us a warning glance and our grins disappeared.

"Well, ladies thanks for the info but my team are working on that case and I am pretty sure you two were suspended from this case. Correct me if I am wrong?" he cocks an eyebrow smugly.

God he can be such a fucking ass at times.

"Well, I think...I mean we think as we are so close with Carlisle Cullen we should be a part of the team...we can get all the inside info." I say with great enthusiasm. Rose just nodded her head in agreement. My boss was the least bit amused or interested in what Rose and I had to say.

"We have a perfectly eligible team to carry out this case. I suggest the pair of you concentrate on the task given to you...if I'm not wrong Godrey is coming to the casino tonight?" he asks sternly in which we gave a simple head nod to.

We were given a case but it was hardly a 007 case. It was too amateurish for mine and Rose's standards. We were supposed to be in on this case. It should have been us in this meeting. We were suspended from this case two weeks ago due to not following exact orders. I mean what we did was right but we hadn't 'confirmed' it with our uptight fucking boss. I think it hurt the giant ego of his so now he's punishing us.

"Weasly! Are you fucking kidding me Weasly is on this case and Bella and I aren't" Rose lashes out bringing me back to the present. I follow her glare and find the no good son of a bitch Weasly sitting in the corner with a smug grin. I swear to god I would have knocked him out if we were not in my boss's office right now. By the looks on Rose's face I knew she would have done it too.

"Language Rosalie Hale! Wiener Weasly knows how to follow orders unlike the both of you...we have replaced you both with Weasly and Ryan!" My boss taunted us.

I mean seriously Ryan I can understand but Weasly...psshhhhtt he is a no good cunt. He is a pimple faced lazy ass. The only reason he even got here is cause he bum licks our boss like there's no tomorrow. Seriously what was the boss thinking. Rose and I were both boss's favourite girls. He trusted us with everything. We were given all the best cases. Rose and I both worked together the best, but now after that so called not following the instructions got us into this fucking mess where we have now become outsiders.

I realise arguing with our boss is not going to do any of us any good therefore I dragged Rosalie out of the room before things got any more heated.

"So what now?"

"I say we get this shitty case of ours out of the way" Rosalie replied.

"We know Godfrey is going to be at the casino tonight so I say we get him there!"

"I say we head home...forget about the shift we need to get this over and done with!"

Rose walked away before I could agree. I followed her out towards our car. We both walked in a hurry with pissed off looks on our faces. The guards looked at us all curiously. We gave them all a nod and rushed towards the car.

We reach our apartment and stormed passed Prescott before he could say anything. We were clearly not in the mood today.

We got into the apartment and sat near the table. Rosalie went to her room and came back with her laptop and a bunch of files and placed them on the table and then sat down next to me. I picked up one of the files and flicked through it. This was all the information we had collected on Godfrey. We had been keeping an eye on him for the past 2 weeks. He travelled around a lot and was planning to go to Italy in 2 day.

"We'll go to the casino. I'll take the guards you go after Godfrey. It's a simple in and out job, should be quick and easy." Rose said.

"How many guards does he have?"

"He has at least 5 bodyguards with him at all times. There may be more."

"Great."

"Well, let's get ready."

We went into Rose's room and opened her cupboard. We pressed a button and typed a code in causing a secret door to open. We had inserted this when we bought the apartment. Prescott had helped us and luckily he didn't ask why we needed it. The room was filled with weapons and gadgets. I went to the far end and picked up a gun and some throwing knives while Rosalie went and got her gun. We went back into Rosalie's room after locking up the secret room.

While Rosalie loaded our guns and got the weapons ready I picked out the dresses for us to wear. I picked a red gown with a slit up to my thigh for easy movement and a similar one for Rose in black. We put our belts under our dress and attached our guns to it. We both did a half up do and then did our makeup.

We glanced in the mirror.

We looked hot.

We headed out the door. We walked out quickly not wanting to get noticed by Prescott or anyone else.

Outside there was a hot red convertible waiting for us. We got inside and Rosalie started driving. We reached the casino and tossed the key at the valet.

"Nice ride."

We gave him a smirk before tossing our hair and walking in the casino. As we walked I could feel people's eyes on me and Rosalie. I gave them a flirtatious smile before walking on. We went to the Russian roulette table. I saw Rosalie's playful grin.

"Don't even think about it, we're broke."

"Oh come on, I'm good at this."

"No." I said sternly.

She frowned at me but listened. We scanned the room to find Godfrey. I noticed him upstairs in the VIP section. I nudged Rose. She looked at where I was looking.

We got up from where we were sitting and walked towards the VIP section. There were two guards standing there blocking the door. I looked towards Rosalie and she already had one of her sexy pouts on. I smiled and gave them a flirtatious grin.

"Hey," Rose said moving closer to them.

"What do you girls want?"

"Well, we want to play some blackjack."

"This is the VIP section you girls aren't allowed in here."

I moved in and placed my hand on the guards shoulder.

"I'm sure you can allow us this one time."

"As much as I would like to I-"

"Let them in Steve." Godfrey says

I smiled and pushed past the guards and entered the room. Inside there were about 7 people all sitting around a table playing blackjack.

"Please girls take a seat."

He gestured for us to take a seat next to him. We both sat on either side of him. I gave Rosalie the look. She pulled out her gun and shot the person sitting in front of her. I pulled mine out and placed it towards Godfrey's head. We didn't waste any time at all. Everyone else in the room pulled out their guns too and aimed for Rose and me. We quickly ducked under the table. Rose started shooting the guards while I held onto Godfrey

"Where's the file?" I ask him sternly.

He didn't reply. I pushed the gun into his stomach causing him to groan.

"Answer me."

"It's in the briefcase." He replied reluctantly.

I pulled the trigger and killed him. I got out from under the table and saw a pile of bodies. Rose looked at me and smiled.

"It's in the briefcase."

She picked up the briefcase and opened it. She looked at the files inside it and skimmed through them. The file contained all of Godfrey's business associates.

"Let's go." I said.

Rose went to the table where there was a pile of cash. She picked up a bundle of it.

"Rose!"

"What we don't get paid enough."

She was right. I picked up a bundle of cash from the table.

"What the heck, I need to get that black dress."

Rosalie then just grabbed all the money that was sitting on the table. We straightened our dresses and walked out of the room. We speed walked towards the door. By now the casino is full of chaos, screaming and people running out.

We tried leaving without getting noticed. We handed the valet our ticket and the guy handed us our car keys. We both gave him a smug grin before driving off.

**A/N: Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow indefinitely. Reviews would be a great encouragement! SO PLEASE REVIEW LOL! Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter! loads more to come! **

**Till then ma Sexitos ;)**

**Ciao! x**


	2. Chapter 2 - First meetings

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, would like to hear about what you think so keep reviewing please! So as promised heres the next chapter. enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2 - First meetings**

**_It's hard when someone special ignores you. It's harder pretending that you just don't care._**

**_Anonymous_**

**Edwards POV**

"If you don't have what I asked for then you can leave!" I said firmly.

I had been sitting here for over an hour listening to them try to negotiate a deal.

Emmett had been trying to be polite but I was seriously done with their bullshit. There was no compromising in this business.

"You either pay the full price like we asked or you fuck off" I told them simply.

"Edward, calm down." Emmett said to me quietly.

I just gave him a dirty look before leaving the room and slamming the door behind me. I didn't have time for their childish games. No way was I going to stay there for another hour listening to them discussing a deal. It's pretty much obvious that they don't have the money to buy the diamonds and they must be crazy if they think we will give it to them for any less. I go to my office and slam the door behind me again. I take a cigarette out and take a long drag. After about 2 cigarettes I finally calmed down slightly. I booted up my laptop and sat down. My desk was neat and organised just the way I liked it. I found the file I wanted quickly. I flipped through the first couple of pages before putting it down. I leaned back in my chair and lit up another cigarette.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" Emmett asked walking into my office.

I just look at him and raised an eyebrow before taking another long drag of my cigarette. Emmett helped himself to a cigarette and took a seat in front of me.

"They said they couldn't afford it" Emmett said.

"Of course they can't. If they could they wouldn't be fucking bargaining for two fucking hours, now would they."

Emmett looked down sheepishly.

"Hey, dad's back in town. Maybe we should go visit him." Emmett said changing the subject.

He had been calling since yesterday. But we men have a business to take care of. No time for reunions with parents. Fuck that! Besides I wasn't really in the mood to go visit my father but his constant pestering and the fact that I did seriously need a break from work made me think otherwise. Fuck my head was killing me.

"Fine, but we need to be back within an hour."

Emmett smiled and got up leaving the office. I took a final puff before stubbing the end of it and throwing it into the bin. The car is waiting outside for us. I took a seat in the back next to Emmett. I tried to avoid conversation as I'm not really in the mood for talking. We reached the hospital fairly quickly. Emmett got out first and I followed behind him. The hospital is fairly busy with doctors and nurses rushing around. We walk towards the reception.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" Emmett said to the receptionist.

We're both well aware of the receptionist checking us out. She took her time typing something into the computer. Argh those sluts annoy me but hey you need girls like her to keep your bed warm at night huh?

"Why would you like to meet him?"

"None of your business just tell us what room!" I spit out.

I have heard enough bullshit today. Why can't people just fucking do as they're asked?

"Why don't you wait down there?" Emmett said to me.

I stormed off down to the waiting area. About 2 minutes later Emmett returned.

"Let's go." He said.

I got up and followed him. We stopped at a door that had Dr. Carlisle Cullen's office written on it. We didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Dad was sitting at his desk studying some files.

"Hey old man, how's the work going?" Emmett boomed in his usual jolly voice.

"Boys, it's good to see you both" he said getting up. "I thought you forgot all about your old man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know we're late old man...we should have been here yesterday but hey, we're busy men."

"Yeah and we're here now" I added.

"So how is work?" dad asked.

"It's good. This place looks nice." I said looking around.

"Yeah, it is. Well, it's really good to see you both. Have you been around to see your mother?"

"Fuck, mum!" Emmett shouted.

"Keep it down Emmett we're at a hospital."

"Sorry" Emmett said.

"Well, why don't you both come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure" Emmett said before I could protest.

"Well, we should be going" I said before Emmett could say anything else.

"Bye sons, don't become strangers" dad said giving us his pointed glare.

"Later old man" Emmett boomed.

We turned around and walked towards the door only to see a girl standing there staring at us. I couldn't help but stare back. I wanted to run my hands through her silky soft brown hair. I looked straight into her big wide eyes as she stared back at me. She had these gorgeous grey coloured eyes that I couldn't look away from. Her black dress emphasised each and every curve. I couldn't help but wonder how good she would look in my bed with me. I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to put a bullet through every guy who so much as looked at her. She was mine and only mine. Emmett nudged me with his elbow. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head and made a quick retreat out of the room before I did something stupid. What the hell is wrong with me? She's mine? Seriously...since when did I become so...Uncle Gary. I walked to the car quickly, Emmett trailing behind me.

"Wait you have to sign out." The receptionist called out.

I reluctantly walked back to the desk. The receptionist found this to be the perfect opportunity to lose her pen. I stood there and waited till she went to get another one. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Someone's in a hurry. Does it maybe have anything to with that hot doctor outside of dad's office?" Emmett asked with an amused grin on his face. Was it seriously that fucking obvious?

"Fuck you, we're late. We were meant to be back within an hour."

"Uh huh, lighten up, bro."

Luckily the receptionist came with a pen before I completely lost it. I quickly signed the book and left not bothering to wait for Emmett. I waited outside the car, smoking my last cigarette.

"Let's go" Emmett said.

We got into the car and drove back to work. I went straight to the office and sat down in my chair. The business was slacking and there was shit loads of work to be done and to make things worse for some reason I couldn't get that doctor chick out of my head. I picked up the phone and called reception.

"Get me a drink now." I said before hanging up.

I sat in my chair leaning back, before I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The receptionist came and placed the drink on my table before leaving and closing the door behind her. I took a large sip from my scotch. I took another big sip to clear my head, before picking up the file I was reading earlier on.

"Hey, we have a problem" Emmett said walking in.

"What the fuck happened now?" I snapped.

"Well, we've got a warehouse of steel and no buyers."

"What do you mean?"

"The Blake's were our only chance and they said no yesterday, remember."

"How about the Tyler's?"

"They're fucking bankrupt."

"What happened to the rest of our clients?"

"They don't want it. Look Edward the steel business isn't doing well, maybe we should just stick to selling diamonds."

"You just need to find the right clients. Call Caius."

"You can't be serious Edward. He'll never buy from us."

"And why not?"

"Because we're the Cullen's."

"Just let me talk to him. I'll give him an offer he won't be able to refuse."

"I thought we decided that we'd keep that side of the business separate from this side of the business."

"Don't worry; I'm already ahead of you. I've known for some time now that the steel business isn't working. We'll sell this lot and then just stick to the diamonds."

"Okay, just one question, what the fuck would Caius Belize want with a warehouse filled with steel?"

I smiled at him amused and winked, before getting up.

"Call him and tell him to meet us at the Bermuda restaurant."

I left the office with Emmett following me.

"Kellan car" I call out before walking to the receptionist. "Send a copy of this file to Samuel Brose."

I get in to the car, followed by Emmett. He looks completely lost but I don't bother explaining my plan, he'll find out soon enough. We both step out and walk inside the restaurant. Caius and his brother Marcus are already seated at a table at the back. We walk towards them and take a seat. I don't bother to exchange pleasantries; instead I pull out a file from my brief case and place it on the table.

"A warehouse filled with 20 grand worth of steel. I'll give it to you for 18."

Emmett looked at me shocked. The steel in the warehouse is worth less than 10 grand but Caius and Marcus know jack all about steel or pretty much anything else.

"Why would we want steel?"

"Well, the drugs business isn't really your thing is it?" I said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Cullen, you fucki-"

"Caius" Marcus said before looking back at us, "Why would you give it to us for 18 grand?"

"We figured you guys could do with the money" I wink at Caius before looking back at Marcus "but it's not really the steel that we're selling."

"Elaborate" Marcus says leaning closer.

I smile cockily "the warehouse is next to the docks and away from the police's radar. It's the perfect place to keep things in. Furthermore it also has the most advanced security system."

"Once again why would you sell this to us?"

"Because you pussies would need a safe place to hide" I once again give a quick wink to Caius before turning back to Marcus "we have our warehouses, and we no longer need that one. We thought we might be able to make some money out of it rather than just leaving it there to rot."

"How much?"

"Like I said 18 grand for the steel and another 20 on top for the warehouse."

Marcus turned to Caius; they both pushed their chairs back so that we couldn't hear them. I knew that Caius hated us, but it was Marcus who called the shots and he was definitely stupid enough to take the deal.

"Dude, do you know how much profit we're going to make if these dumb fuckers say yes." Emmett said gleefully.

"Yeah I do."

"You fucking smart motherfucker."

Marcus and Caius came back to the table.

"We'll take it."

I handed Marcus the papers which he signed and handed back.

"Nice doing business with you Cullen" Marcus says getting up.

"Trust me the pleasures all mine" I say with a grin on my face. Marcus then turns to leave with Caius trailing right behind.

The motherfucker actually thinks that he got a bargain or something.

"Let's go."

We were both back in the office. I was finally in good spirits. This week had been a disaster and this is just what I needed to make it somewhat better. The only thing needing sorting now was fucking Justin Bates and I was planning on dealing with him tonight.

It was 7:00pm. I shut down my laptop and packed up my things just in time as Emmett entered my office.

"Are we going straight to dad's place or are we going to go to the apartment first?"

I had completely forgotten about our plans of having dinner with mum and dad.

"I can't go, there's work to be done."

Emmett stepped closer. "Bates can wait."

"No, he can't."

I picked up my briefcase and pushed past Emmett. The drive back to the apartment was awkward. Emmett weirdly enough hadn't said a word since we left my office. We reached our building and went off to our rooms in silence. I took off my suit and put on a t-shirt, jeans and I grabbed my jacket. I slipped my gun into the inside pocket.

"Garrett, Kellan!" I called out.

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Let's go."

"So what you're just going?" Emmett says walking into the room.

"Look, I know we said we'll have dinner with mum but Justin-"

"Don't bother. Let's just get this shit done. Maybe we can make it in time for dinner."

He left the room. I looked at Garrett and Kellan. They just shrugged their shoulders. I left the room and saw Emmett waiting by the car.

"You sure Justin can't wait?" He asked.

"Emmett-"

"Yeah I get it. Let's go."

We got to our warehouse fairly quickly. There were two guards waiting outside.

"Sir" the two guards opened the door letting us in.

"You both wait out here" I told Kellan and Garrett.

I followed Emmett into the room. Justin was sitting there tied to the chair. It didn't seem like he had moved since we had left him there 2 days ago.

"So are you ready to talk yet?" I asked.

"I don't know anything." He spat out.

Emmett pulled his gun out and put it to his head.

"We can make this a lot worse. So start talking." He said.

"I really don't know anything" he said looking at both of us "but I know someone who does."

"Names" I said

"Hugh Banner and Ryan Hendricks."

"Edward his men are here." Garrett said running into the warehouse.

Emmett pulled the trigger. We left the warehouse in quiet. I pulled out my gun. Just when I thought we were done here.

"How many are there?"

"About 10."

"Great."

"5 mine and 5 yours" I told Emmett.

The motherfucker just laughed "yeah we'll see."

As soon as I opened the warehouse door, bullets were flying in every direction.

But these men weren't so fucking skilled. Missed every fucking time. I easily dodged them and safely got out of the warehouse and hid behind some boxes.

One of the men who was guarding the warehouse was dead. The other one was helping Kellan.

"You got a plan?" Emmett asked.

"Just kill the fuckers. They're fucking amateurs Emmett. I thought this was your forte. You know where it doesn't require any brain cells."

He just shoved me fucking hard, that meathead motherfucker. We both ran in opposite directions.

I blew out some bullets fast and yeah they went straight for those motherfuckers' heads.

"Alright let's close in and get that last bastard."

"Yeah I got it man" Emmett says getting up "you just back off Eddie" he says with a grin.

"It's Edward and I hope you get shot bitch."

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen Eddddiieeee!" Emmett said in a sing song voice.

God that idiot can be so fucking annoying. Emmett managed to kill the last blonde head standing. By the time we were done, we were all covered in blood.

"Clean this mess up." I told Garrett and Kellan as I walked to the car.

I sat in the driver's seat. Emmett sat down in the passenger's seat. I looked at the time it was about 8:30. We can probably make it to mum's before 9:00 if we leave now. I look at Emmett. He just eyed my clothes.

"Home it is."

Bella POV

We walk into the hospital with all smiles avoiding Dr. Sexy. The smiles didn't last for long as sleaze ball walked towards us.

"Laters" Rose said as she speed walked away towards her office.

Dr. Pervert came towards me.

"Hey, nice tits"

_Err, I fucking hate Rose for leaving me with him._

"Dr. Cullen."I shout.

James looks behind while I mase a quick retreat.

"Bye arsehole" I shouted as I walked away leaving him stunned.

I carried on with my usual duties avoiding Dr. Sexy as much as I could. At lunch time as usual I went to Rosalie's office to pick her up.

"Let's go Rose."

We got to the receptionist desk but just as we are about to leave we were stopped.

"Girls in my office, NOW!"

_Fuck, just when I thought we were going to get away with it._

We followed him to the office. As we walked I tried to think of a good excuse.

"So, where did you both disappear off to last night?"

"We were ill." I blurted the first thing that came to my head.

_"Cough, cough." _Rosalie did an unrealistic cough making me smile.

I looked at Carlisle he didn't look convinced.

"Dr. Carmen has informed me about how you use to go off all the time. Don't think that I am going to put up with that. Now Isabella there is a cancer patient in room 17b I want you to go check up on her and Rosalie I want that report that I gave you yesterday on my desk within an hour. You both can grab something to eat from the cafeteria and then get to work."

We both left the office in silence. We walked to the cafeteria. This was probably the first time we had stepped in the cafeteria. We bought a sandwich and a drink. We took a seat at one of the tables at the back. The cafeteria was quite empty as most people went out for lunch.

"You ready for tomorrow's job?"

"Yep."

"Let's hope that it goes as smooth as last night. I really don't want to meet boss again especially after how he treated us last night. He's starting to get on my nerves."

Last night, after we got the file we went to go see boss. We handed him the file and gave him a quick report of how the job went.

_"Where's the money?" he asked._

_"We don't know we just took the file and left."_

_We tried to hide our smirks and keep a straight face._

_"So, how's the Cullen case going?" Rose asked._

_"That's not your business."_

_"I still think you should let us in on it." I said._

_"You have your own cases to deal with, we have this one covered."_

_"Yeah we have it covered." Wesley said_

_"Shut the fuck up Wesley." Rose spat._

_"Girls, our team would handle the Cullen case. Now shoo shoo."_

_We looked at him stunned. We gave him an evil glare before leaving._

"Well, let's just get this case done."

"I still think we should be in on the Cullen case."

"Well, maybe we can get some info from Carlisle."

"Well, I'll try getting some info out of him. Now I better go and get that report done. See you later bells."

"See ya."

I got up and went to go check on the cancer patient that Carlisle had told me about. On the bed there was a petite girl lying down. She had short black hair. She looked about 25. Her skin looked pale and fragile. There were several tubes connected to her. I walked towards her and gave her a friendly smile. She smiled back at me.

"Hey, how are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm fine."

I picked up the clipboard and skimmed through the report. She suffered from breast cancer. It was a genetic disease and couldn't be treated easily. She was here for one of her general checkups.

"I'm going to run through some quick tests. Tell me if you feel any discomfort."

I took a quick scan to see how far the cancer had spread and then took some blood samples and gave it to the nurse and told her to send me the results soon as she gets it.

"Just the last test now. This might hurt a little." I informed her "So where do you work?" I ask trying to start a friendly conversation to distract her from the pain.

"I work in a music store down Cock Street."

I give her an amused smile.

"Wow, that's great. So what kind of music are you into?"

She winces a little before answering.

"I like some metal rock as well as some modern music."

"Well, all done. You'll be staying here under observation for a couple of days. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning and when we get your test results, we'll take it from there. Now take care of yourself."

"Thanks doc."

"Bye."

I went to Rose's office to go see what she was doing.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey Bells."

"So how's the report coming?"

"It's pretty much done."

"Hey did you hear about Sally. She moved here a couple of weeks ago and got a job at the favourite Gucci department store of yours. Oh and her brother got some girl pregnant and then ran away. What a dick, right?"

"Sorry, you lost me at Gucci."

"Yeah well we got to go pay her a visit sometime soon."

"Yeah I know free clothes."

She smiled.

"Girls, I don't pay you to chitchat." Carlisle says as he walks through the door.

"Rose I think its way past an hour. Is that report ready?"

She picked up the report and waved it in the air and got up following Carlisle out before winking at me.

Rose came back a couple of minutes later with a disappointed look.

"How did it go? Did you get any info out of him?"

"Well, I tried but he didn't seem to know anything."

"Oh well we'll keep trying."

"Isabella, you're still here."

I turned around to see Dr. Sexy standing by the door frowning.

"Have you got the report on Alice Brandon?"

"The test results should be arriving by tomorrow morning."

"Great, now get to work both of you."

"Dr. Cullen we hope that you're settling in well." Rose said.

"Erm...yeah everyone is very friendly and great."

"Well, where did you work before?" I asked.

"I worked in lots of different hospitals."

"So you travel a lot."

"Yes."

"Why is that?" Rose asked abruptly.

I gave her a look telling her to be more subtle.

"Well, I guess I enjoy travelling and my wife's work involves her to travel a lot too."

"What does your wife work as?"

"An interior designer."

"So, how's your family?" Rose asked.

"They're good."

"What about your sons?" she said.

"They're fine."

He looked at us dazed and confused.

"What-"

Before I could finish my question Dr. Sexy cut in.

"Well, girls if you are done playing 21 questions maybe we can get back to work."

He looked at us as if we were aliens before leaving. I let out a sigh.

"Well, that wasn't much help. We still don't have any info on him or his sons."

"I know he doesn't seem to know much."

"Maybe we should concentrate on his sons."

"Yeah, well we'll discuss this later. For now I better get back to work before Dr. Sexy comes back."

"Alright see you later."

I left her office and went back to my duties. We met up later in the parking lot and drove off to a restaurant. Neither of us could cook and we didn't want take out today so we decided that it would be best to go out to eat. We entered our favourite Italian restaurant. We took a seat at one of the tables near the window. We sipped our wine while we waited for our food.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked Rose.

"Well, we are going to be Ryan Hendricks and Hugh Banner's escorts."

She gave me an amused smile.

"This should be fun."

"They will pick us up at about 11:00pm. We escort them into the club and kill them at the first chance we get. We would have ear pieces to keep in touch. The job would be slightly harder than the last one as we would be in a public area."

"Okay."

The next morning we resumed our duties as usual. I went over to Alice as I got the test results. Everything was fine but we still had to do a couple more tests. She seemed more relaxed today. She was really bubbly and hyper. Talking nonstop about very weird stuff. I quickly got all the tests done and then went to check up on all my other patients before I went to meet up with Rose for lunch.

We decided to get something from the cafeteria and eat lunch in her office as we needed to discuss a few things.

"Dr. Sexy officially knows nothing or he is a great fucking actor?"

"I'm going with the second!" Rose joked.

"We're going to have to get this information first hand from his sons...Rose can you locate them?"

"One step ahead of you sis...I have them tracked down...right about now they are 20 minutes away at the Bermuda restaurant" she said.

"Well, then what are we doing here?"

We left our half eaten food and dashed out to Bermuda restaurant. I let my hair down and straightened my skirt. We both put on a fresh coat of lip gloss and walked into the restaurant. The waiter eagerly walks towards us. We scanned the room for the Cullen's.

"Welcome to Bermuda restaurant ladies, how may I help you?"

"A table for two."

"Right this way ladies."

We follow the waiter towards our booth. I took a quick scan around the room again. I spotted two men in black suits in a booth opposite to ours. They both were looking hot, just how I remembered them in the hospital. They both had red wine poured in their glass and were most likely still waiting for their food to arrive.

We sat down in our booth. I ordered the first thing on the menu as I was not really that hungry anymore. When our food arrived I realised unlike everyone else they had still not noticed us coming. So it was time to go old school about this. I took hold of the plate by the tip. Rose covered her ears as I dropped the plate. Everyone was now staring at us. Rose and me both act startled and got up from our seat. Two waiters hurried to our booth.

"We're so sorry...I don't know what's happening to me today...I jus-"

"Oh yeah sorry my friend here dropped the plate...it happens to her at this time of the month. If you know what I mean." She winks at the waiter making him blush even more.

What the hell was she going on about? She is so lucky she has a pretty face otherwise there would be no way she'd get away with the shit that comes out of her mouth.

"Oh no ladies don't worry about it. We will have this mess cleared in no time. Why don't I move you ladies to another booth" he says with a smile.

We follow him towards another table which believe it or not is right next to the Cullen's. By now the Cullen's are already gawking at us. We act like we haven't noticed them and sit down. The waiter takes our order again and hurries off with a smile. The Cullen's take no time to approach us. Game set match. Emmett is staring at Rose as he walks towards us. Edward on the other hand is staring right at me. As they approach our table we pretend to laugh at a joke.

"Excuse me ladies" Edward says looking towards us. Then he looks directly at me and says, "If I'm not mistaken we have met at my father's hospital."

"Well, who is your father?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen...you ladies work there?" He states rather than asks.

"Oh Dr. Cullen is your father. Yeah we work there and sorry it doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, I sure remember you in the hospital with your white lab coat and those grey beautiful eyes."

"Well, you're quite the charmer aren't you? I'm sure I would have remembered you if I saw you" I flirted back.

"Well, as we are already talking to you, do you mind if we join you ladies?"

"Sure why not" This should be interesting.

They slid into our booth opposite Rose and me. They order the waiters to shift their food to our table.

"Well, who's the friend?" Emmett questions.

"Well, the 'friend' works at the hospital head of the HR department" Rose replies.

"Well, ladies it will be nice to know your names for starters" Emmett stifles.

"Well, what's your name for 'starters'?"

"Emmet Cullen and this is my lil bro Edward Cullen."

"Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan" Rose replies quickly.

"Now that you guys know what we do. What do you guys do for a living?" I ask.

"We do a ton stuff for a living" Emmett replies amused. He exchanges a look with Edward before continuing. "Our main thing is business. We're both business men."

"Well, what's your business on" I interject.

Emmett smiles before replying. "Well, a lot of different things diamonds, telecommunications, imports and exports you get the gist."

"So where is this multi business company of yours located?"

"We work not so far from here...the biggest building on Shawn street, right next to the Gherkin You can't miss it" he grins.

Cocky fucking bastards.

"So just out of curiosity, the black Bentley parked outside is yours right?" Rose asks excited.

"Of course it's ours. Just one from our large collection" Emmett replies cockily.

"So what other cars do you have in your collection?" Rose asks very intrigued.

She loves cars. Emmett, Edward and Rose all started to talk about cars. After a while I blank out. Don't get me wrong I love cars but I don't exactly talk car. So instead I stare at the beautiful face in front of me. I can see that he is very passionate about cars as he talks about them as if they are his babies. While the boys including Rose discuss their toys. I carry on eating my lovely chocolate fudge cake. I let out a little moan as the chocolate melts into my mouth. This catches Edwards' attention. He turns towards me and I can see eyes looking straight at my mouth. I lick my lips and I see his beautiful green eyes darken.

I clear my throat. He then looks up at me sheepishly.

"So chocolate fudge cake is your weakness?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

Well, honestly at the moment, he was my only weakness. Damn those gorgeous lips.

"Guilty" I say with a grin. "So what's your weakness Edward?" I ask coyly.

"Recently brunettes with grey eyes" he says giving me a lopsided grin.

"God Edward you're such a flirt!" I say laughing with him.

Our laughing got Emmett and Rose's attention. They turned towards us to join in on our conversation.

After about half an hour later we called the waiter for our bill. The Cullens insisted on paying. They wouldn't take no for an answer. So they paid the bill and we got up to leave. They walked us out of the restaurant. We saw two bodyguards dressed in black suits and white shirts with black ray bans walk to the Cullens sides instantly.

"Well, I guess we will see you guys around then" I said.

"Or you could give us your numbers now and that will save us both a lot of time." Emmett says with his boyish smile.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves it was only lunch and now if you don't mind we're getting close to being late and the last thing we need is to get scolded by your father again." Rose replies with a coy smile.

They reach out to hug Rose and me and give us a kiss on the cheek before letting us go. I could see Rosalie beside me slightly blush.

We then turned around and walked towards the car. We both made sure we didn't look behind us no matter how much we wanted to. They might be cocky rich bastards but they were fucking hot.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter and it reached your expectations. Theres alot more to come. Lots more secrets and revelations to be exposed. We hope each chapter is entertaining.**

**Q 1) Who do you think Bella and Rosalie really is?**

**Q 2) 1st chapter had a glimpse of the girls rocking the action and now you got a glimpse of the sexy boys! so who will it be ladies or gents?**

**If we get enough love from our reviews we will upload another chapter tomorrow!**

**Next chapter would be Bella and Rose as Ryan Hendricks and Hugh Banners escort, joined in by the two sexy men!**

**So spoil me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;)**

**Till then ma sexitos! ;)**

**Ciao x **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed the first two chapter. As promised this is the third chapter. A special shout out to my great beta Cullen14. Thank you soooo much! ;)**

**As to all you other sexitos, thank you soooo much! Keep showing your love and support! Review Review Review!**

**Ok more at the bottom for now enjoy! x**

**Chapter 3 - Repercussions of the aftershocks**

_**"In nature there are neither rewards nor punishments; there are consequences."**_

**Anonymous**

Bella POV

We came home after a long day at the hospital. The double shift was really wearing us out. And on top of that we had our job with Banner and Hendricks to do. We finished eating our dinner and quickly cleaned up. We went to Rose's room and prepared our weapons and everything we needed for tonight's mission.

We decided to use a silencer this time as we didn't want to attract any attention. Rosalie got her favourite gun beretta 92fs and attached a silencer then she put it to the side. I grabbed a glock 17 and some throwing knives. I attached a silencer. I then attached the weapons to my belt. We clipped on our belts and double checked the weapons. We got into our dresses. I wore a dark blue short slutty dress. Rosalie wore a short green dress slightly more revealing. We both wore matching long black gloves and as usual we finished our look with our 5 inch killer heels. I know it's stupid right, fighting with heels. C_ome on_. But Rose insists that they go with the outfit and it's a must. We put on our make-up and let our hair out in loose curls to cover our ear pieces. We wore a strap on watch which had a mouth piece so we could easily communicate with each other. We quickly checked that both our ear pieces and mouth pieces worked efficiently. This time we were taking extra precautions as we wanted the job to be as less messy as possible. We quickly glanced in the mirror. We looked absolutely irresistible in these outfits just like we were hoping for. We grabbed our clutches and left the apartment.

Outside there was a limousine waiting for us. The driver opened the door for us and we both stepped in. Inside Hendricks and Banner were waiting for us. They were both wearing matching black tuxes. They stared at us and smiled.

"Well, hello ladies. Well we never got this kind of service before. You girls must be new."

_Sleazy bastards!_

The drive to the club was thankfully quick. The driver opened the door for us and we stepped out the car linking our hands with the two men. We walked into the club smiling. Banner spanks my arse startling me. I have a look of disgust on my face, quickly changing it into a flirtatious smile. _I really want to kill him now. _We walk to the bar and he buys me a drink. I take a sip and look around.

"We'll be right back." Rose and I excuse ourselves and then rush to the ladies room.

Luckily there is no one in the ladies room apart from us two.

"Okay remember we don't do anything unless we have a clear shot and a getaway in sight." I tell Rose

"Got it"

"Okay, wait for my call."

"Let's go and fuck these fuckers up"

"I'm with you on that one."

We leave the ladies room and go back to Hendricks and Banner. Banner is talking to some man whilst Hendricks is just sitting there sipping his drinks. He smiles as he sees me and Rose coming towards him.

"How about a dance?" he asks Rose.

She walks off with him to the dance floor leaving me alone with Banner. I sit there and sip my drink. I look around and see Rose dancing. I give her the look before turning my attention back to Banner. He's still talking to that man. Behind him I notice two hot men one in a greenish colour suit and another in a brown suit walking respectively. _Fuck!_

"Abort plan!" I whisper urgently to my mouth piece.

Rose looks at me questioningly; I glance over to where the Cullen's are in return.

"Oh, fuck" she whispers. "Baby I'm thirsty I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back." Rose says to Hendricks before she comes to me.

Banner is still focused on his conversation with the other man whilst then I grab Rose and we quickly slip into the crowd.

"We need to get out of here now, before the Cullen's spot us." I tell Rose.

She nods in agreement and we make a quick retreat towards the door.

"Rosalie!"

I turn around to see Emmett and Edward standing behind us. _Shit!_

"Hey, what are you both doing here I didn't think this was your scene." Emmett asks eying us up and down.

They probably think we're sluts or something dressed like this. For some reason I hated the idea of Edward thinking that I was slut although it shouldn't really affect me.

"What is our scene?" Rosalie replies.

"Well as you ladies are here how about we buy you a drink." Emmett says offering us his hand.

Just when I am about to say no Rosalie takes hold of Emmett's hand and follows him to one of the tables at the back of the club.

"Well, shall we go?" Edward asks offering me his hand.

I take hold of it and we join Rose and Emmett at the table. I shoot Rose a 'what the fuck were you thinking' look. She just winks and then smirks at me. Man that girl is going to be the end of us.

"So what are you ladies doing here?" Edward asks.

"We just came here to have a little fun" I reply.

Emmett gets up and leaves the table coming back a few moments later with drinks.

"Oh well you ladies shouldn't be here. There are lots of other places to have fun." Edward says

"Who are you our dad?" Rose asks

Emmett stifles laughter. Edwards's expression changes from friendly to cold. We follow his gaze to find the two fuckers coming towards us. We both look at each other in panic.

"Well when did you girls change parties?" Banner and Hendricks ask grabbing our hand.

"What? Changed parties? Who the fuck are you?" I say quickly.

"Let go of my fucking hand." Rose shouts pulling her hand away from him.

"Feisty now are we?" Hendricks says

"You haven't seen anything yet." Rose spits back

I see Emmett with amused grin on his face obviously liking Rose's feisty attitude.

"Seriously girls lets go." Hendricks says

"We don't know you. You probably got the wrong girls." I say and pull my hand away from him.

"You're the hottest girls in the club; it's not hard to remember you."

"Well, we don't know who the hell you are."

"This is not what we pay you whores for." Banner bellows back pissed off.

"Whores, who the fuck are you calling whores?" I say

Edward and Emmett both get up from their seat. Emmett cracks his knuckles and flashes another amused grin. They both step in front of us blocking our view.

"Ever call them that again and you won't live to see tomorrow." Edward threatens.

Edwards's eyes were now burning with anger. Any normal person would've been terrified right about now but me being the idiot I was, I found it all too sexy. Yes very sexy!

"Look Cullen's why don't you back off. Those are our girls go get your own sluts." Hendricks says.

Emmett grabs Hendricks by the collar and throws him a punch on the face.

"That's my macho man." Rose whispers into her mouth piece.

I flash her smile before turning my attention back to the fight that had just erupted. Edward had grabbed Banner and punched him hard. Me and Rose both exchanged a quick glance and slowly moved backwards towards the door. We almost reached the door, until I felt someone grab my hand and turn me around. I and Rose both faced Edward and Emmett. They looked confused and angry.

"What was with-"

"How did you know those men? I can't believe you associate with those kind of people." Rosalie said cutting Emmett of mid sentence.

"but-"

"No but's. You guys are seriously fucked up. Who the hell were they huh?" I add hastily before they can point anything towards us.

"but-" Emmett says trying again

Before either Edward or Emmett could say anything else we both turned on our heels and walked off leaving the Cullen's flustered and dazed.

Edwards's POV

"Well, that was interesting." I said to Emmett.

"Now we have two reasons to kill those fuckers." Emmett replied looking at Hendricks and Banner

We both walk towards the men.

"How about we discuss some business upstairs in private?" I whisper in Hendricks ear as I walk past him and head upstairs to my private office.

Both me and Emmett sit on a chair and place out feet on the desk as Banner and Hendricks walk in with two other body guards. I get up and shut the door. In one swift moment I pull out my gun and kill both the bodyguards. Hendricks and Banner look at me stunned. I smile at them amused, before returning to my seat next to Emmett.

"So now let's talk business"

They both looked shit scared.

"We're not scared of you Edward Cullen." Banner said trying to keep his voice steady but the Goosebumps on his arms said otherwise.

I let out a small chuckle before bringing out my gun and aiming towards his head.

"How about now?" I lowered my gun "My money. Where is it?" I asked more seriously.

"We don't know."

"If that's the way you want to play it so be it" Emmett says as he gets up and grabs Banner by the collar and throws him onto the floor. Before he can react Emmett grabs him and pulls him close. He gets a knife and slowly pierces it into his stomach. Hendricks pulls out his gun and aims for me. I dodge the bullet and grab my gun. I fire back at him hitting him on the arm. We wanted him alive for just a little while longer. Emmett pushed the knife further in causing Banner excruciating pain. Luckily the room was soundproof so nobody could hear the fucker scream. He pulled the knife out and then stuck it back in. He did this several times, thrusting it in further each time.

"Are you going to tell us where the money is now?" Emmett asked.

Neither one of them replied so; Emmett threw me a bottle of vodka that was on the desk next to him. I caught it and poured it over Hendricks' arm and then got out my lighter. His arm started to burn. Hedrick's screamed in pain. I threw some water letting the fire out before pouring more vodka this time on his leg too. I got out my lighter and repeated the process. I watched the fire blaze as he continuously screamed in agony. Emmett was holding Banner making sure that he could see the whole process. I poured some water over Hendricks letting out the fire once more.

"Start talking." I said "unless you want the same thing to happen to your little son."

I pulled out a picture of a little 5 year old boy licking ice-cream. We weren't planning to do anything to the little kid but Hendricks's didn't need to know that.

"It's in the warehouse down rocky street. Leave my son alone, please."

I give him an arrogant smile before pouring the entire vodka bottle over Hendricks and setting him on fire. Only watching him burn eased the anger that I felt right about now. How dare he call my Bella a whore!? As I was watching Hendricks burn, Emmett walked to the desk and got the phone. I heard a gunshot. I turned around to see Banner holding a gun. Crap_, I forgot about that fucker._I quickly ducked and rolled dodging the bullet. Banner got up and made a run for the door I ran after him. Chaos started to erupt. _Fuck!_

I pulled out my gun and aimed for Banner. The bullet hit his chest. I quickly ran back to the private room before anyone could spot me. Emmett had already cleared out the place. We quickly mixed in with the crowd and left the club with our bodyguards following behind us.

"That was sloppy. We know better than that" I said to Emmett as we sat in the car and drove off.

"I know I was distracted"

"By what?"

"Someone" he winked at me and smirked.

I knew very well that he was talking about Rosalie. I smiled those girls did have some serious charm. Even I couldn't get Bella out of mind ever since I had seen her the very first time at my father's hospital. _But that still didn't give us an excuse to handle this job the way we did. Those girls are distractions that need to be dealt with._

Bella's POV

"That was sloppy work" Rose says as we step into our apartment.

"I know we can finish the job of tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm fucking tired."

We both head of to our rooms and go to sleep. About an hour later we're woken up by a phone call.

"Pick up the fucking phone Bells," Rose shouts.

"Lazy bitch," I shout back as I pick up the phone.

"Hello" I say "okay, I'll be right there."

I quickly hang up the phone and rush to Rose's room.

"Rose there's an emergency patient at the hospital. We have to go, come on."

"We?" she says sleepily

"I need someone to drive me there."

"Go yourself."

I pull her blanket off.

"Are you coming?" I ask all sweetsie.

"Well, you've woke me up now haven't you." She says pissed off.

We quickly grab our coats not bothering to get changed. I put on the radio as we drive to the hospital.

"Breaking news, tonight at club Quake there were 3 people found dead and one in critical condition. Business mogul Hugh Banner aged 34 and his two bodyguards were killed at one of the private rooms in the club. His business partner Ryan Hendricks aged 32 is in critical condition and is being treated in Queen Elizabeth's hospital. We'll have more on this soon. Keep listening to BBC radio 1"

_Fuck!_

"Cullens" both me and Rose say at the same time.

Once we reach the hospital, I see Banner in a stretcher being moved to the ER room. I grab Rose's hand and follow. There we are met by Dr Pervert who is faffing around with bitch nurse. One of the nurses fills me in. Apparently James is in charge of this case and I was to take charge of James' duties while he attended Banner. Outside the ER room there were two police officers. I look at Rose before we walk towards them.

"Officer Black, and Officer Whitlock wait right here." the receptionist says before hurrying off.

"Hello Officer Black and Officer Whitlock" Rose says in her sexy English accent

Even though we'd just gotten out of bed we still made guys take second glances. I saw Officer Black look Rose up and down. He had them same disgusting pervy look that I see on James all the time.

"Call me Jacob" he said moving closer to Rose.

"So what are you officers doing here?" she asked.

"Well we need to get a statement from Hugh Banner."

"I see."

"Well, I just need to get a couple of things done but after that you can question him." Dr James fucking Pervert said

"That should be fine Dr James." Officer Whitlock replied.

James hurried off to go get some things. Rosalie nudged me slightly gesturing me to go to the ER room. I quickly went inside to find Banner on the bed. To my luck there were no nurses around, _seems like I'm always pretty damn lucky_. He had several tubes connected to him. He could barely move and was most likely going to die soon. He had been stabbed multiple times and had been shot just below the heart causing damage to arteries and slight bruising to the heart.

"What did they want?" I asked

He struggled to speak but just about managed to give me a post code. I quickly noted it down on my hand.

"James! James...what are doing? What is that?" I heard Rose shout.

I quickly injected a sedative in the tube. This would keep the fuckers mouth shut till he dies. Whilst Rose was distracting James I snuck out the room.

"Rose since when did you start caring about all this?" James asked

Rose smiled at me.

"I don't. Now don't you have work to do? Go on James, Hurry!" She said as she walked away and came towards me.

"Game set match" I said to Rose.

Officer Whitlock and Black walked towards the ER room. We followed them there.

"Fuck" I heard officer Whitlock shout as he slammed his fist against the wall.

He walked out the room angry.

"What happened?" Rose asked innocently.

Officer Whitlock just glared at us and then walked off.

"Sorry about Jasper he's just angry that Banner died." Officer Black said placing a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

She shrugged it off.

"We should go." She said.

As we were leaving, I noticed Officer Whitlock talking to Alice. She was one of my patients. She suffered from breast cancer. Even though she knew she may die soon, she was still full of life. I smiled at how his expression had softened since that short span of time.

"Well, looks like everything worked out." Rose said

"Yep" I replied.

Not only had we finished the job but we both knew that Dr James fucking pervert was totally fucked. We walked out the hospital with smug grins.

Edward POV

"For fuck sake Kellan," I say as I sit up from my bed. "This better be good."

I look at Kellan standing by the bed with a serious expression.

"Have you watched the news?"

I turn on the TV and listen to today's new headlines. _Fuck!_I get up from the bed and storm off to the guest room. I don't even know why Emmett has an apartment below mine he is always just fucking around here.

"Emmett, get up now!" I shout, pulling him off the bed.

"For fuck sake, what is it?" he says getting up.

"Banner is still alive."

Emmett now straightens up and pays more attention to me. _About time fucker._

"Where is he?" Emmett asks whilst picking up his gun from the bedside table. There were weapons and bloody bandages all over the place. Luckily not many people visit me at my apartment.

"Carlisle's hospital"

Emmett drops the gun on the bed and picks up the phone. We both knew we couldn't outright ask Carlisle about Banner because Carlisle would probably kill us if he finds out about how we messed up. After a couple of rings Carlisle picks up. Emmett puts the phone on loud speaker.

"Hey old man, are we still on for dinner tonight?" I ask

"Are you boys drunk?"

"No"

"Well it's two in the morning?"

"We just missed you guys and can't wait to see you." Emmett responds quickly

I could hear some noises in the background.

"Are you at the hospital?" I question

"Yeah, I had to come in we had an emergency case. It's all over the news right now, Hugh Banner."

"Oh yeah we heard. How's it going?" I ask all too happily

"Well, he actually just passed away only a little while ago. One of my colleagues Dr James must of injected him with sleeping pills therefore the police couldn't even get a statement."

I and Emmett both gave out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we'll see you later dad. Bye,"

We quickly hung up before he could ask us any questions.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep tell me if you need anything." Emmett says getting back in his bed.

I left Emmett's room and went to my study. I wasn't really sleepy anymore. That was a very close call and I didn't want anything like that to occur ever again. I went to my study and called Eric. Eric was a genius. The things he could do with a computer were unbelievable. He had been working for us for almost 5 years. His brother Jack worked for us previously but unfortunately he was killed in one the jobs only a couple of months ago.

"What do you need Edward?"

"Sorry for calling you out so late?"

"It's okay."

"Well, I need you to do a background check on Dr James. He works in my father's hospital."

He pulled out his laptop and started working.

"Oh and Eric while you're at it can you get me a background check on Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan. They work at the same hospital."

I left the room allowing Eric to do his work in peace. I went to my own bedroom and decided to take a quick nap. When I woke Emmett was already downstairs eating breakfast and talking to Garrett and Kellan. Kellan and Garrett were our personal body guards. They both were Hench and strong. They had an army background. Kellan was head of security whilst Garrett handled the gadgets, and police. They were usually with us at all times. I quickly ate my breakfast and put on a grey single-breasted suit with a matching sliver tie. I joined Emmett and our bodyguards downstairs. We drove off to the office for work.

"Good morning sir." The receptionist said to both me and Emmett as we walked in.

We greeted the staff before retreating to our office. I sat down on my desk and turned on my laptop.

"Hey, lil bro" Emmett said walking into my office.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope, now have you got the Gretchen file?"

"Yeah it's over here." I said handing it to him.

"The horse race is in an hour. I hope you're ready." Emmett said

_Fuck!_I'd forgotten all about that. Before I could reply my phone started to ring. It was Eric.

"Hey Eric" I said "great...okay...yep just fax it over."

The fax machine started printing. Emmett picked up the papers and glanced at it before handing it to me.

"You did a background check on Rose and Bella?"

"Yeah, I was doing one on James and thought might as well check on them two out too."

"So what does it say?"

I read the page I had on James. He was once arrested for drink driving a couple of years ago but apart from that he was clean. He had been working in the hospital for over five years now. It was funny because he was pretty good at what he did and I wouldn't think of him to make a mistake like that. I would have to look up on that but for now all that mattered was that Banner was dead.

"He's clean." I reply

"How about the girls?"

I picked up the sheet. Emmett leaned closer so he could see it too. I looked at Bella's sheet. Turns out her full name was Isabella. She and Rosalie both came from a small town called East Ham. They left when they were 18 and Bella got a scholarship to med school and Rose got one for business management. During that time they had worked in various other places before they got a job at Queen Elizabeth's hospital and have been working there for almost 2 years. They both shared an apartment not far from here. They didn't have any criminal record; in fact both their fathers were police officers.

"They're clean too" I said to Emmett

"They're both hot too." He added.

I smiled. Bella was something_. I seriously needed to do something about this attraction I had to her soon._

"Maybe we can pay them a visit soon." I said winking at Emmett before jotting the address down.

He smiled before leaving the office.

About an hour later I met up with Emmett downstairs. We drove off to Westminster where the horse race was taking place. We were going there to meet a business associate. We took our seats at the balcony. I leaned against the barrier sipping a glass of white wine.

"50k on abacus" I said to Kellan.

He walked off. I looked at all the horses. The jockey Dravis has won pretty much all his races and abacus happens to be one of the best horses racing tonight. The odds were on their favour.

"Hello, Cullen's."

I smiled at him friendly before taking a seat next to Emmett.

"Hello Eleazer"

"Did you boys make any bets?"

"Yes, 50k on abacus."

"Good choice."

"Well, how about we talk about those diamonds of your?" Emmett said

Eleazer got a bag out of his briefcase. He handed the bag to me. I opened the bag and poured the diamonds onto my hand.

"How much?" I asked

"75k"

I saw Emmett chock on his drink.

"This isn't worth more than 40k" I said

"It's 75 or nothing Edward."

"Well then I guess it's nothing." I replied handing the bag of diamonds back to him.

"Your loss" He said.

He picked up his things and left.

"We needed those diamonds" Emmett said

"He was ripping us off."

"I know but still."

"What you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Why don't we have some fun? Nobody rips us off like that. We'll sort out that arrogant pussy."

Emmett let out an amused smile. We turned our attention back to the race. Abacus won just like I had predicted.

We left the place and headed back to the office.

"Stop the car." I said to Kellan.

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"Want to pay your girl a visit?"

Emmett smiled and blushed slightly before stepping out the car. I stepped out the car behind him. We stepped into the hospital. It was lunch time. We asked the receptionist where the HR room was located. It didn't take long to find. We knocked on the door.

"Come in"

We stepped in to the room to find Rosalie and Bella sitting there talking just like we had hoped.

"Erm...hello" Rose said

"Hello ladies,"

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked

"We were paying Carlisle a visit and thought we should stop by and apologise about last night before we leave." I said

"Well then apologise." Bella replied

"Well that was it. But it comes with lunch?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure," Rose said

She gave a flirtatious smile to Emmett making me smirk. Those both were totally perfect for each other. I looked at Bella. She was wearing a white lab coat and a navy dress. Her hair was up in a lose bun. I didn't realise I was staring till Emmett nudged me. I blushed slightly. God she's beautiful.

"Shall we go?" Bella asked getting up.

Her and Rose walked in front whilst me and Emmett trailed behind. Not that we could object. The view behind was just as great. Damn that arse. They step inside our black Bentley.

Rose lets out a low whistle impressed by our choice of ride.

"So where do you girls want to go for lunch?" I ask

"Well as I you're taking us out, you're paying right? So it's your pick" Bella replies

"Well there's a really nice restaurant called indigo not so far from here."

"Well, that's cool with us."

We drove to the restaurant. The restaurant was fairly packed but I knew the owner well so we got a table straight away. We got a table at the back. I called the waiter.

"I'll take a bottle of your finest red wine. I would like flam-grilled mackerel with smoked eel." I said. The waiter turned towards Bella. "Oh, and same for the lady" I added.

I smirked at Bella. She gave me an amused smile back. The waiter turned to Emmett.

"Oysters and Steak El Carpicho for me and Rose," Emmett said

"I can order for myself." She said "I'll take roasted duck"

She gave the waiter a flirtatious smile before handing him the menu. I smiled at how she teased him.

"Well, so how's work?" Emmett asked starting a conversation.

"Last night was busy. Those men that we saw at that club yesterday were killed." Rose said bluntly.

I exchanged a quick glance with Emmett.

"You both look good," I said trying to change the subject.

"Thank you. You guys don't look so bad yourself oh and you still didn't tell us how you knew those guys." Bella said

I looked at Emmett again.

"They are business men. We are business men" Emmett said as if explaining to her what 2 plus 2 is.

Luckily the food arrived before they could ask any more questions. We all started eating our food and kept the talking to a minimum.

"So where do you guys live?" I asked

"Slow down Romeo." Rosalie said

"I meant before you moved here."

"Oh, we lived in east ham. It's a small town in Newham" Bella replied

"When did you move here?"

We already knew all of this but we just wanted to keep them both distracted.

"We moved here about 5 years ago."

"So have you both been friends since childhood?"I said looking at both Bella and Rosalie.

"Aren't you intrusive?" Bella replied but then gave a nod and said "Yeah"

"So do your parents still live in east ham?" I carried on just keep them off the Banner topic

Rose and Bella both exchanged looks. They both simultaneously took a bite from their food so they couldn't answer the question. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Emmett. _What the hell was that all about?_ He just shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating.

"Okay I guess it's our turn now" Bella replied exchanging glances with Rose.

"Your turn for what?" I questioned confused

"Our turn to intrude duh" she replied matter of factly.

Before I could even get anything out she started her prying.

"What were you two doing at the club yesterday?"

"Yeah and what happened when we left...I assume you two were still there." Rose interjected.

"Err we had business to do and urrm yeah you assumed wrong we left shortly after you two." I replied

"Well you told us they were business men. Do you do business with people like that?" Bella replies in disgust.

Obviously not satisfied with my answer. _Geez tough crowd._

"Well business is business. What he does in his personal life is none our business." I reply flatly.

She muttered something under her breath but thankfully let go.

Spoke too soon. "Well the guys seem to know you two very well. More than business I suppose?" Rose asks in question.

Gosh one stops and the other one starts. I get how these two are best friends. I gesture Emmett to answer this one. I am done man besides that's his girl not mine.

"Well let's just say the fuckers are jealous of us as were better looking, wealthier and hell of a lot smarter and hotter oh and babe there dead. So why are talking about them?" Emmett answers with a smirk. Well all of what he said was true If I must say myself.

Thankfully the ladies dropped the subject for good this time.

I took a bite from my food and looked up and saw that fucker coming towards us.

"Hey Bestie," said the anonymous girl standing next to Jasper Whitlock and Jacob black. This girl had some weird gold sparkly top with bright neon trousers. She was also wearing yellow gloves. She looked just under 5 foot and had black short hair. She looked like a circus clown. That's me putting it mildly. How the hell was she even allowed in the restaurant looking like that? It was burning my eyes just looking at her. More importantly how did Bella know this hideous chick. No offence but I didn't picture Bella hanging around with someone like her and I thought Rose was her _bestie._

Bella looked at the girl with a confused expression "Err...hi Alice"

"Nice to see you girls again" Jasper said "Cullen's?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Hello officer Whitlock." I said with a grin.

"Hello Rosalie." Jacob said with a flirtatious smile.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and took another bite of her food. Jacob however didn't get the signal that she wasn't interested and moved closer towards her.

"So what are you doing here with the Cullen's?" Jacob asked Rose

"They're friends. Why the fuck are you here?" she replied

Friends? She's kidding right. I don't know about her but Bella and I are a lot more than just friends. I mean we're...we're...more than friends. I looked at Jacob again. He looked a little hurt. I stifled a laugh. I saw that Emmett and Jasper too were both finding it hard to hold their laughs back too.

"We just came here to have lunch."

"Well, maybe you can let us have ours in peace" she said

The look on Jacobs face was priceless. Neither I nor Emmett could hold back our laughs. I looked at Bella she too was laughing. She had a beautiful angelic laugh that made me smile.

"Well I'm just trying to save you from them two." Jacob said

"What's wrong with them two?" Bella asked with an intrigued expression upon her face.

If he says anything to scare off I swear to god I will kill him.

"There not good people" Jacob said bluntly. "Plus I'll keep you far more entertained"

He gives Rosalie a smile and places his hand on her shoulders.

"Get your paws of her NOW!" Emmett shouts.

He looked as if he'd pull out his gun and kill the fucker any minute now. I wouldn't have minded as I hated that annoying cunt too but right now was not the right time or place. I gave him a stern look telling him to calm the fuck down.

"Do you have to be third wheeler in every relationship?" I glance at Jasper and that Alice chick who have their hands linked together. They sure make a one of kind couple. What ever rocks your boat I mean bed? Right?

Before Jacob could reply Jasper stepped in front.

"We should go."

"But-"Jacob protests

"I'm the boss and you're my sidekick so do as I say." Jasper says arrogantly.

We all start laughing as Jacob walks away humiliated by his partner.

"Bye guys, see you at the hospital tomorrow my besties." Alice says as she follows Jasper and Jacob.

"Well that was something" Bella said

Well Jacob was just hell annoying but that chick definitely was something out of this world. She gave me the fucking creeps. What's with the whole besties thing anyway?

"'get your paws of her now'?" Rose says with a smirk

Emmett looks down and blushes.

"Well you guys seem to know all the dicks." Rose says with amused grin.

"You and us both babe" Emmett replies

I called the waiter for the bill. I paid the bill without any interjection from the girls as it was our treat to them. We dropped them off to the hospital before heading back to the office. The lunch date was going great till those two fuckers came along. I knew Emmett completely agreed with me on that one. I still hadn't been able to get Bella's number, well at least not from her anyways.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the first. I have now added pictures of the girls dresses and the guys shoes. You can check that out on my profile. I would now be uploading the next chapter next week unless i get a mindblowing response. Then i might just slip another chapter before next week. What did you guys think of the chapter?...What do you see coming next?Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thank you Cullen14 love you :)**

**Love you ma Sexitos**

**Till then...**

**Ciao x**


End file.
